In the Arena: Foxface
by PureVampWolf24
Summary: Possibly the first in a series of little one-shots. I don't know. A day in the arena with... Foxface!


**A/N: I wanted to try another POV and the one that came that to mind was Foxface. Wish I knew her name, though. I suck at making them up. I may or may not do a Rue, Thresh, Peeta or 'other' one of these. We'll see. Anyway, enjoy!**

_Why don't they leave?_

I watch as Cato crashes into the underbush, dragging a weakly protesting Wires - the District 3 tribute - behind him. All they ever do is argue and fight. The boy tribute from 12 disappeared a few days ago. Peeta, I think his name is. Was. There hasn't been a cannon fire, but after what Cato did to him, I doubt he'll last much longer.

Unless Katniss has found him.

I know her name for sure. I have ever since the start. The girl on fire. The one who scored an 11 in training. The threat.

Her hair is always in a braid down her back. Her eyes are the colour of mist. She is a master with a bow and arrow. Although not very fast, her tree climbing skills are advanced.

But not as much as Rue's.

Another name I know, this time because of size. Skin a gorgeous mahogany. She flies through the trees like a monkey, barely moving the branches. I've seen her. The way she smiles. The way she frowns. The way she cries. She doesn't look like a threat at first glance, but...

I'm good at watching people.

It's the only sure-fire way I know of survival. When you have red hair, everyone expects you to be up-front and angry. And I am. But barrelling straight into everything is not the way to do something. Not when you are skinny. Not when you are a girl. It is much easier to watch and wait. The right moment will always appear. _Then_ you strike.

I never wanted to be a Career. I knew the others wouldn't see any need for me anyway. So as soon as the gong sounded, I grabbed the first few things I came to and took off.

After most of the tributes had left the Cornucopia I dashed over to the grassy area, where I knew Thresh was hiding. He wouldn't hurt me. I knew enough of him to know he wasn't like the others. It didn't take me long to find the lake. I drank and filled up the water bottle in my pack, making a mental note to dull the yellow colour as soon as possible. I took some grain, thinking it would provide _some_ sort of nutrient.

Now I am here, hiding in the underbush while I wait for the Careers to loose interest.

One of them heard a twig snap and they've been on alert ever since. Well, Clove has. She's highly strung that one. Anyone moves and she's up on her feet, eyes wide.

It's a miracle she's lasted this long.

I would've taken her out ages ago, if I were any use with a slingshot.

I'm so hungry. When was the last time I ate? I'm not used to having to work so hard for my meals. At home, my brothers did all the work, albeit reluctantly. They provided food and we (myself, my mother and my sister) cooked, cleaned and generally stayed out of the way.

And I was a terrible cook.

My stomach protests and I smother it quickly. Now is not the time to make loud noises. Human bodies are such unceremonious things. At least, mine never listens to me.

I'm going to have to do something about Wires.

He's too sharp. I shifted slightly and his head cocked to the side for a moment. I think he was listening for me. Not great.

I'll wait and see what happens. One of the others might take him out for me. After all, what are they keeping him around for, other than the mines?

I think I'll move on, actually. Go and shadow one of the other tributes for a while. Maybe Lover Boy needs some help dying.

Huh. _She _hasn't found him yet. He's still in the cave, covered in mud, eyes closed. The bits of skin that are uncovered are unbelievably pale.

If I couldn't hear his shallow breaths, I'd think he was already gone. I splash some water and his eyes open briefly, before jamming shut again.

Aw, that's a shame. I really don't want to kill him if he can feel it. Although, he's probably in so much pain already, he'd thank me if he could speak.

I'd do it quick. I'm not sadistic, like Cato. I don't enjoy seeing pain. A quick twist of my knife, he wouldn't have time to think.

I feel a quick twinge for him, his love for the Fire Girl, but it's shortlived. She doesn't deserve him anyway.

I've just settled in a patch of bushes when my eyes are drawn to something in the trees. Her eyes are shining in the setting sun and her raven hair is tied back roughly with a piece of string.

Rue.

What am I meant to do? Hell, what _should _I do? I don't know what it is about her, but I really don't want to kill that little girl. I mean, she's only twelve! She hasn't had time to really _live_.

Neither have I, I suppose, but that's not the point.

I make trouble for myself. That's how I live.

Come to think about it, why isn't she helping Lover Boy? Why is she just watching?

I mean, he's dying. Anyone can see that. I'd give him a couple of days, tops.

So why is tiny Rue, who seems so... _nice_, just sitting in a tree as this guy lies in the mud, the life slowly draining from him?

It's a mystery.

Has she seen me? I hope not. I want to live and I want to go home, of course I do, but I don't think I'd stop her if she tried to kill me.

Which is worrying to say the least.

Something's startled her anyway, because she just flew in the opposite direction. It's amazing what she does. I wish I could do it. It'd be easier.

But if she heard something - or thought she heard something - I'd better be on alert. I don't have much, apart from a small knife and a length of wire I snagged from the Careers.

I kneel in the bushes, not wanting to crouch because my tired muscles protest too much. Lover Boy's eyes are closed again. I don't think _he_ heard anything. But his senses aren't really to be trusted at the moment, are they?

Still, I wait for something to jump out at me. And, like I knew it would, nothing does.

Always good to be on edge. I have to tell myself that, or I'll loose my mind.

Stay alert, stay alive. Slip, even for a second, and you lose.

**A/N: Um... Just review, please! xx**


End file.
